ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Where Messengers Gather (Ulmia's Path)
category:MissionsCategory:Chains of Promathia Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Tracker Walkthrough * Talk to Hinaree in the Count Caffaule's Manor in Southern San d'Oria (A-6). 5-3U1: Entanglement * Zone into Port San d'Oria for a cutscene. * Talk to Chasalvige in the manuscript room of the Northern San d'Oria cathedral, (L-6, the first door on the left as you enter). 5-3U2: Head Wind * Talk to Kerutoto in the Rhinostery, Windurst Waters South (J-8). Note: This is the same NPC that gives you the key item (vial of dream incense) for the uncapped Diabolos fight. If you receive this cutscene first you will have to accept the Diabolos fight(as of Nov.2008), and then talk to her twice afterwards to watch the correct cutscene to continue on with this mission. * Talk to Yoran-Oran in Yoran-Oran's Manor in Windurst Walls (E-5). ]] Boneyard Gully: 50 Cap BCNM *Travel to Attohwa Chasm (exit Tahrongi Canyon @ K-5 into Maze of Shakhrami then follow the left wall until you zone into Attohwa Chasm @ F-5. So do not cross over to the east. *At this point you will need Sneak when passing through the west-side land. There are purple flowers that spray a purple mist of poison. The Scorpions in this area range from easy prey to decent-challenge at level 75 and will aggro to sound. Also, at night, be on the look out for Corse mobs that will aggro sound and low HP. *When you zone into Boneyard Gully, follow the left wall until you come to a Dark Miasma for a cutscene and a level-50 BCNM battle named, "Head Wind". It should be the only one available to you if you are on Promathia Mission 5-3 and have done the prerequisite cutscenes. * There is a large ridge in the center of the Boneyard Gully and on the far side of the ridge are your three opponents: the Mithran Trackers Shikaree X, Shikaree Y, and Shikaree Z. ** Shikaree X is a BST/NIN wielding two daggers. She calls Shikaree X's Rabbit. ** Shikaree Y is a DRK/MNK wielding a Scythe. Be sure not to attack her from the front, as she can Counter. ** Shikaree Z is a DRG/WHM wielding a Polearm. She calls Shikaree Z's Wyvern which IS Aspirable. * The three Trackers have a strong innate Regain effect, giving them high rate of TP gain. They can use all standard Weapon Skills up to and including Level 240+ WSes (Evisceration, Spiral Hell, Impulse Drive). They will use these WSes rapidly, producing Skillchains in turn (even with themselves, in some cases). * Using a Blackened Muddy Siredon (obtained from the quest Mithran Delicacies) on the Trackers will remove their Regain effect for an unknown amount of time. ** This can only be used once per Tracker. Attempting a second use will cause the Tracker to say, "Do you take me for a fool? That trick won't work again!" * The Trackers have about 2000 HP each; the pets have about 900. * You receive 1000 experience/limit points upon defeating the Trackers. No Experience Points loss dying inside the BCNM. *'Note:' It is not necessary to kill the pets. You only need to kill the 3 Mithra. Tracker Fight Strategy Tips: * The Trackers' hate works in a different manner than most other fights. It's not completely shared—they will attack different targets if they are Provoked by different players—but when they have TP for a weaponskill they all attack the same target so they can skillchain (They talk to each before doing this so you can Stun them to stop weaponskills connecting). ** Their pets have normal hate rules, and can be kited away. * Sleep any Trackers and pets you aren't fighting to prevent Skillchains. Note that the Tracker you are fighting can wake the others up by talking to them. It is important to note that the Trackers are resistant to sleep, and will immediately wake their team members. Continually attempting to sleep them can often turn into a waste of your time. This should only be done by Black Mage, and only if the tracker is pulled far from the other trackers. * If you are using a sleep strategy, it is helpful to have your fully-buffed tank (it was a PLD in our party) and Black Mage strike out ahead and leave everyone back at camp. Have the tank aggro them all, then have your BLM Elemental Seal and Sleepga, and then have your tank pull one back to the party while the BLM stays there, and overwrites Sleepga with Sleep II on the others. If the one you are fighting is far enough away from the others, she will not wake them when she talks. ** Trackers cannot wake the pets. ** Sleepga, when combined with Elemental Seal, can be of use on the Trackers, however it may not last very long. ** Soporific seems more effective than Sheep Song for BLU/BLM using Elemental Seal. ** Horde Lullaby will often get resists but will stick nicely with Soul Voice. * Beastmaster pets and Dragoon Wyverns will not vanish when their masters fall. They must be defeated separately. ** Pets will despawn if you have killed their master and wiped * Shikaree X can resummon her pet. * Astral Flow is known to be an effective method to assist in clearing this battle. Two Astral Flow Blood Pacts are known to be enough to defeat both pets and leave the three Trackers with severe damage. This may however lead to the death of your Avatar, or Summoner. Highly damaging two-hours, used in conjunction by your party damage dealers, is another good way to quickly improve your chances of winning. Hundred Fists, Meikyo Shisui, Mighty Strikes, Spirit Surge, and Eagle Eye Shot all used simultaneously at the beginning of a fight will quickly take down a Mithra's low overall HP. The faster your party can take one out, the less liabilities you have to deal with. Invincible from a Paladin tank is a good way to make sure this method works at its full potential. By taking out at least one Tracker, you have increased your chances of winning when you wipe and reraise. ** Drag the Trackers away from the arena; on a wipe, all enemies will return to their positions in the battlefield, leaving you to Reraise/Raise, rest to full, and return to fight remaining opponents. The Trackers will recover HP in the meantime, though any defeated Trackers or pets will remain defeated until the battle ends. * Completed this fight BLM/RDM, BLM/WHM, SMN/WHM, PLD/NIN with ease. 1/15/2009. Have Hi-Potions, Blackened Siredon, and Reraise items. (We used 1 siredon, PLD used 2 Hi-Potions, and we passed around a Reraise Earring when we got inside the BC). Ok so we went in, we all buffed, passed around RR item, rested to full. The PLD ran in and aggro'd all 5 mobs (3 mithra, 2 pets) and then once we had all 5 she used invincible. Meanwhile, as soon as we knew that the PLD had all 5 mobs, all at once we did 2x Elemental Seal + Aeroga II and the SMN did Astral Flow with shiva using Diamond Dust. This killed both pet's and one mithra, the BLM then used Manafont right after the first ES+Aeroga II (This was because of the hate, we used Manafont so that we would not get interupted), and continued to Spam highest -aga's until both BLM were dead. In the meantime your SMN is waiting on the one minute rage recast time to do one more Diamond Dust. So at this point, both BLM are dead (each getting 1 ES+aeroga II and 2 other random -aga spells) the PLD is still fine only taking minimal damage after the first wave of casting from the BLM, and the SMN has now used 2 AF Diamond Dust. This left us with only 1 mithra alive @ <10% hp left. The PLD is tanking, 1 BLM to use RR and cast a final Aeroga II and win! Hope this helps some people out, I tried to be very specific about our strategy. This fight lasted < 1 minute 30 seconds, and was done post CoP update. * Party of PLD SAM WAR SMN RDM BLM did this fight 3/26/09 and won it on the dry run, no siredon were used. PLD went in, aggro'ed all the mobs, melee's engage the BST, blm slept rabbit, rdm slept wyvren. BLM ES Aeroga II'd the BST, then ended up tanking for about 5 seconds, dead.. Party continued to attack the BST ignoring the rest. Wiped after the BST and rabbit died. RR'd up, rested buffed, ate food this time. Repeated PLD aggro, this time we went with standard PT attack, no Ga's. BLM SLeep II'd wyvren. DRG went down fast. Decided to just go all out on the last one tho not really a need. Recommend keeping to one mob at a time, and keep pets slept. Could have won without wipe if we used the Blackened Siredon and 2 hours. As previously stated, this was intended as a dry run so we didnt start off at all like we should have. * Party of PLD MNK MNK SMN RDM WHM win the fight , nobody die . We used quite same strategie, SMN cast Shiva Icespike-ga, PLD first aggro all mithra with Invincible, the 2 mnk and pld used Blackened Muddy Siredon on each mithra, then Mnks began 100Fist "Z", SMN use AF a first time, WHM and RDM take the healing, "Z" was quick killed by the 2 mnk , SMN lunch the 2nd AF, then shiva start to fight with melee, than Mnks take down "X", and pld keep "Y" , we kill her at the end cause she have counter. ---- * Setup: PLD, MNK, WAR, DRG, BLM/WHM, BLM/WHM. PLD runs it to aggro with defender up and uses Sentinel. Then PLD used Invincible as BLMs used Elemental Seal + Aeroga II and Melee ganged up on one at a time. One BLM went down but RR'd to keep casting. PLD went down with only Shikaree Y left standing @ ~20% and melee finished no problem. Snoll Walkthrough * Head straight to Uleguerand Range, and drop in the hole found at (J-9) where you can zone into Bearclaw Pinnacle. 5-3U3: Flames for the Dead ]] Bearclaw Pinnacle: 60 Cap BCNM * At Bearclaw Pinnacle enter the battlefield "Flames for the Dead" which has a 30 min time limit. * Take as much time as you want to buff, Meditate, etc. The Snoll Tzar won't aggro until you enter the Ice Circle. * Once the Snoll Tzar aggros you have 45 seconds to defeat it before it blows up. At 15 and 30 seconds it will grow in both actual size and in brute force of attacks. Once the 45 seconds are up it will use a Hypothermal Combustion move that does heavy damage to everyone. If this happens, even if someone survives the blast, you lose and are ejected from the battlefield. * The Snoll Tzar's TP attacks are: ** Arctic Impact: AoE ice damage (~275 each). ** Cold Wave: Nasty AoE Frost (31 HP/tick). ** Hiemal Storm: Extreme directional AoE ice damage (600-1400 to Paladin) ** Berserk: Gives the Snoll Berserk. This makes the fight much easier, but is rare. ** The AoE attacks have a fairly small area, so it's not hard for mages to avoid them. * It is estimated that the Snoll Tzar has 7500 HP. * You can complete the quest Bombs Away! to obtain the Shu'Meyo Salt, which can be used to gain an additional 20 seconds. Alternatively, you may purchase the salt from the Auction House. ** The Shu'Meyo Salt now takes only 1 second to use; when used, you'll see a message that "The Snoll Tzar has begun to melt!". 7 and 14 seconds later, you see "The Snoll Tzar is emitting a large amount of steam." Finally, 21 seconds after the first message you see “The Snoll Tzar shakes off the salt!” The melting time does not count against you. You can use multiple salts in a given battle, but do not overlap their use, for it'll have "no effect". You should also note that you will be unable to execute any commands after a salt activates for a second or two, same as potions or any other items. Snoll Fight Strategy Tips: :* Please note: The aggro range on this NM is 30 meters. This means that once you are within range to draw your weapon, he will detect you and attack. :* Start using salts early on so you can save as much time in the fight as possible. Shu'Meyo Salt has a use timer of 1 second. Plan out a salt strategy, and keep an eye on the chat log. Once the Snoll Tzar shakes off the Salt, its time to have the next person in line use their salt. Keep a watch for it, every second counts! It's also important to note the longer you keep the Snoll Tzar from growing, the longer he will have weaker attacks. :* 2-hour abilities are not necessary for victory if you have the salts to spare, although they are a great bonus. :* Many groups form their parties for this fight primarily focused on offence and forget to have someone keeping everyone alive. While it is important to have a strong offence for this fight, it's just as important to include some survival tactics too when you form your strategies. You will be taking severe damage when he spams Arctic Impact, and this will completely undo a party that only has moderate damage output, but tries to go out with full-attack strategy. :* If you want to end this fight in less than 1 minute, bring 3 SAMs/WAR with you. Let them Meditate to 200+ tp, engage the snoll, use 1 salt, use hasso/berserk/warcry, use Sekkanoki, use 2 Tachi: Yukikaze, use 2H and spam 3 Tachi: Yukikaze (a total of 5 for SAM, 15 total). The average damage of Yuki is 500, you should spam 15 of them to win (~7500HP / 500dmg = 15 WSs). After 5 WSs every SAM can meditate again if someone missed an hit. With this ""strategy"" the snoll was beaten in 42 seconds, only 1 salt used. :* Defeated easily with 3 BLM/WHM, a SAM/WAR, and a COR/RDM. BLM's timecasted Flare after sam aggro pulled snoll. After casting flare, they finished it off with FiragaII (toss in another firaga if still not dead). No salts were used/needed. * Upon defeating the Snoll Tzar, everyone in the party will receive 1000 Experience Points (or Limit Points). * Talk to Cid in Metalworks for a cutscene. ** If Ulmia's Path is your final path to complete on mission 5-3, you will get an additional cutscene at Cid that leads into the next mission; if not, head to another fork. : Game Description :;Mission Orders: Ulmia has journeyed to San d'Oria to search for any word on the whereabouts of Prishe. Game Script and cutscene video COP 5-3 Ulmia Path Video hosted on Filefront References * - YouTube Video